Une histoire raconter par Fye D Flowright
by Kaijuu et Akuma
Summary: Fye est piège dans une cage et il vous raconte se qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il n'arrive ici Le chapitre n'est pas kuroxfye,mais les chapitres a venir le seront!


**Une histoire raconter par Fye D. Flowright**

Couple : Kuro-Fye

Perso : Il ne sont pas à moi…non ils sont à CLAMP

Résumé : Et bien Fye est dans une cage et il raconte comment il s'était retrouve là !

Titre : _Une histoire raconter par Fye D. Flowright_

Où suis-je? Ah oui, je suis dans une cage, mais comment suis-je arrivé ici? Mais oui, je me souviens et tout a commencé il y a trois mois…

----------------------------------------Il y a trois mois----------------------------------------

Dans un foret isoler du monde civiliser, Un petit boule blanche apparut et recracha quatre personne, Un grand brun, un garçon au cheveux brun,un fille au cheveux brun claire et moi, Fye D. Flowright. La petite bête tomba sur mon épaule.

-Alors Mokona où sommes nous?

-Hum…je ne sais pas Fye…

D'un air déçu Mokona sauta sur l'épaule de la fillette.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Moko-chan!

Le grand brun grogna.

-PFFF tu nous as encore perdu!

-Kuro-toutou arrête de gronder Mokona!

-Mon nom c'est Kurogané espèce d'imbécile!

-Du calme Kuro-papa!

Shaolan s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

-Arrêter tous les deux!

Je me mit à regarder autour de moi.

-Et si on se séparait?

-Bonne idée!

-Quoi mais on…et pis zut!

Je fis un large sourire en regardant Shaolan et Sakura partir de leur coter avec Mokona. Je me tournai vers Kurogané. Celui-ci était déjà loin. Je me mis à courir pour le rattraper et lui fonça dans le dos. Il tomba suivit de moi, mais par-dessus lui.

-Sale crétin de mage descend de sur mon dos…

-J'ai une meilleure idée!

Je commenças à le chatouiller pendant qu'il se tortillait de rire. Quand il commença à avoir de la difficulté à respirer j'arrêta.

-Tu vas me le payer!

-Ah oui avec quoi?

Il me fit tomber dans la boue et se mit au dessus de moi.

-Mais tu fais quoi la kuro-chan?

-J'avais dis que tu allais payer!

-Heu…tu vas me faire quoi?

-Hum…

Il se mit assit sur mon ventre, son poids me faisait mal, mais il ne le remarqua pas.

-Je ne sais pas encore…

Quoi!!!!J'espère juste qu'il ne resteras pas trop longtemps sur mon ventre…Oh non il me regarde je fais quoi moi là coucher dans la boue complètement impuissant? Il n'arrête pas de me fixer…Heu…à quoi il peut bien penser? Il va me faire souffrir cela est sur et certain…Tien il se lève…enfin.

-Debout!

Tien il est gentil? Il est malade ou cela est autre chose?Je ne le comprend plus moi,mais bon il m'aide à me relever.

-Heu…

-Bouge toi on va trouver de la bouffe!

-Mais…heu…

-Pas de mais et vient…

Il commença à partir à grand pas me laissant là à le fixer la bouche grande ouverte. Que m'arrive t'il? Je me sens tout bizarre!Tien il revient.

-Tu fous quoi?

-Heu…rien rien…

-Vien sale crétin…

Il recommença à marcher avec moi qui le suivais un peu loin. Que m'était t'il arriver? J'ai eu une sensation bizarre? Suis-je malade? Non, cela doit être autre chose, mais quoi…Tien il revient encore…Il me prend! Et me met sur son épaule gauche! Je suis surpris…très surpris.

-Tu traînes trop!

-heu…

-Arrête de parler!

Mais où m'emmène t'il? Je n'en sais rien, mais je vais sûrement le découvrir…Tien il me dépose…délicatement pour une foies.

-Tien on va se reposer ici que tu le veille ou non!

Mokona ne doit pas être trop loin, car on se comprend.

-Mais kuro-toutou pourquoi tu m'as mit sur ton épaule?

-PFFF Tu traînes trop sale mage à la noix!

Il regarda autour de lui et s'adossa à un vieil arbre. Il soupire encore et encore…Est t'il fâché à cause de moi? Ou pour une autre raison? Je ne peut lui demander,mais cela est plus fort que moi.

-Pourquoi soupire tu Kurogané?

Il me lance un regard noir.

-Enfin tu prononces mon nom correctement!

Tien c'est vrai et je ne m'en n'était même pas rendu compte de cela!Il ne me regarde plus avec des regards noir…Son regard me…me réchauffe le cœur.

-Heu…Kurogané?

-Hein?

-Heu….Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi?

Pour vous faire un peu chier je ne mets pas tout de suite le reste…Vous regarderez dans le prochain chapitre!Et bien même moi je suis étonné d'avoir écrit cela!


End file.
